Baby barians of Durbe and Merag
by mangafa
Summary: This story is about that Durbe and Merag have two children together in secret. till one day Alito and Vector finds them in the palace and becoming baby sitters. In the later chapters Nasch and Mizael become the new babysitters.
1. Chapter 1

**A little secret of Durbe and Merag's family.**

**This Story is about what if Barians could reproduce and , that Vector and Alito finds out about Durbe and Merag have two babies together.**

**This story contains oc children for Durbe and Merag.**

One day in the Barian world as Vector was bored after Nasch went off to earth to investigate,''Ahhh its so boring I want to do something fun.''Vector thought until Alito comes running to Vector.

Vector was sitting on the crystal chair and he looks at Alito. The red Barian panted a bit as Vector wants to know why Alito came plus he notice he was holding something.

''Alito whats that what you are holding?''Vector asked.

Alito then comes closer to him and it was a small bundle were a baby barian was sleeping,Vector then gets surprised by seeing it. Alito smiled at that baby Barian.

''Alito is that a baby Barian?''Vector asked.

Alito nods,''Yes I found the baby inside the palace and plus there was a other baby too.''Alito answered. Vector then was speechless what Alito just said,and he want like to know were did the Barian Baby came from.

Plus he noticed something more on the baby that Alito was holding,''Say Alito dont you think,that the barian baby has blue hair?''Vector said.

''Now you say that Vector this little guy here has indeed blue hair.''Alito replied.

Vector then starts to think and looked once at Alito,''And which hair color had the other baby?''Vector asked. Alito then remembered it when he saw the crib,after Durbe and Merag left.

''The other baby had grey hair and it was a girl.''Alito answered.

Vector then had heard enough of it,''Okay let me get this straight Alito you saw Durbe and Merag leaving,and then you spotted the babies?''Vector wondered.

''Yes thats right I wonder if Merag and Durbe found these two babies.''Alito said.

''Who knows anyway I want to see the baby girl.''Vector replied.

Alito nods still holding the baby boy barian in his arms also be careful not to wake him up,slowly when they heading to the castle and Alito shows Vector the room were Alito found them.

There was a crystal like crib were a baby girl barian was sleeping,Vector attemps to walk qiuetly to the crib making sure not to wake her up. Alito too walks up to the crib also looking at the baby girl.

''She looks so peaceful when she sleeps,plus she has grey wisperia skin color like Durbe.''Alito whispered. Vector glared at the baby girl barian as something was still in his mind. Alito and Vector then started to have some strange thoughts.

They started to compare the baby barian boy and the girl the boy had white skin color like merag,and the girl has wisperia skin color like Durbe.

Alito and Vector then looked at each other after comparing the babies,''Alito do you think what I am thinking?''Vector asked.

Alito nods,''Yeah so could that mean those two babies could be perhaps.''Alito wondered.

''Hehe yeah if thats true that they are Durbe and Merag's children!''Vector replied.

Vector still couldnt believe it yet as he knows Barians couldnt reproduce on less he is not knowing much about female barians, even Alito also found it odd.

Alito and Vector starts to wonder about it again untill the baby girl starts to wake up and cries. ''Waaarghhh!''The girl cried.

Vector then took her quickly and cradles here,''There please dont cry little girl.''Vector calms her down and the baby barian girl then stops crying.

Alito signs,''Phew that was close nice timing Vector.''Alito said.

Vector smirked and then they both held each of the two baby barians in their arms.

Alito and Vector also wonders if Nasch Mizael and Girag knows about those two babies that Durbe and Merag had together in secret.

''Shall we tell the others about it?''Alito asked.

Vector glared at him.

''Well maybe we keep it first a secret between us,till we know the truth.''Vector answered.

''Alright so you know what it means,we have to babysit them till the others are back.''Alito said.

Vector nods even he actually never took care of baby barians before neither Alito too,and they now are stuck with two baby barians to take care off not knowing what to do with them.

The baby barian boy then starts to grab at Alito's finger Alito then lets the boy playing with his finger,the barian baby starts to like Alito even more.

Vector looked at them and didnt knew that Alito would make a nice uncle to the boy after all they are all like family to each other.

Vector then looks back at the sleeping baby barian girl still not really accepting if its really Merag's and Durbe's daughter is.

Alito on the other hand gets really fund of the boy . Alito smiled at the boy and starts to hug him too.

''Hehe.''The baby boy laughed at Alito.

''Hehe you are a cute boy,I think I call you Baxter.''Alito said to him.

Vector laughed.''Alito you dont even know if they have names already.''Vector replied.

Alito looked at Vector and he has to give Vector right they dont know if Durbe and Merag already named them.

Vector then sits down with the baby girl in his lap not knowing what he should do with her,as she then stars to touch his wing Vector simply looked at the baby barian feeling like a uncle.

While Alito played peek a boo with the boy, the boy smiled at him and laughed more at the red barian.

''Do you see Vector the boy likes me too.''Alito smiled at the baby.

Vector was still focused on the baby barian girl untill she then falls asleep in his lap,Vector then starts to pat the baby girl's head and of course he was still bored like hell.

He never thought that baby sitting is very nice untill then some time later Mizael Girag and Nasch returns back to the castle. Not knowing about everything that Alito and Vector were taking care of two baby barians that are Durbe and Merag's infant son and daughter.

Vector heard their footsteps and stood up quickly from the crystal chair also giving Alito the sign to keep qiuet. Alito nods and he quickly cradles the boy to sleep.

The baby barian then falls asleep and then both Vector and Alito puts them back into the crib. Leaving the two barian babies peacefully sleeping.

Alito and Vector went quickly back to the throne room before Nasch Mizael,and Girag came back from earth. They pretended nothing happend here till Nasch entered the throne room seeing Vector and Alito.

''Hey you two did something happed while we were gone?''Nasch asked.

Alito and Vector looked at him,''No nothing happend here much.''Both they said.

Nasch then shrugged and sits down on the throne even Mizael and Girag walked in the throne room. ''So Durbe and Merag will be back in 5 minutes?''Alito asked.

Mizael nods,''Yep and they will bring us some number cards.''Mizael answered.

Girag wonders and looks at Alito,''Why do you ask anyway buddy?''Girag wondered.

Alito laughed a bit,''Its nothing Girag was just curious that they will return safe back.''Alito answered.

Vector knew that they soon will find out about the two baby barians,he cant not tell them yet about it only when Durbe and Merag are back so long both Alito and himself will keep their children safe from them.

Vector and Alito walked with Girag and Mizael outside of the castle trying to make them not noticing the hidden room were the babies were. And five minutes later Durbe and Merag indeed came back.

Girag saw them,''Look Durbe and Merag came back.'' Alito then looked at Vector.

''Well we ask them how it was with their mission.''Alito told Mizael and Girag.

Girag and Mizael looked at each other.

''Alright go ahead.''Mizael said.

Vector and Alito then goes right to Durbe and Merag. They didnt knew that Vector and Alito found out their little secret. Vector had a curtain smirk on his face which Durbe and Merag didnt liked at all.

''Is something the matter Vector and Alito?''Merag asked.

''Well its about we just found out about your children Durbe and Merag.''Vector answered.

Both Durbe and Merag then were schocked,''So you two figured it out of our infants.''Durbe said. Alito nods and Merag looked at him.

''Yeah and I must say they are both cute,and plus congratz Merag and Durbe for becoming parents.''Alito congratulated them. Both Durbe and Merag smiled,but still Vector want to know more.

''And tell us since when did you became preganant Merag?Vector asked in a curious tone.

Merag signed and blushed a little,''Alright I tell it you two.''Merag answered.

''It happended nine months ago as Durbe and I were a lot dating,plus we had a lot of love nights together in secret.''Merag said.

''Oh go on tell further.''Vector replied. untill Durbe starts to explain this part to them.

''Well after those nights we spended together,and we got a bit to much into in that I made on accident her pregnant.''Durbe said in shame.

Merag then comforted Durbe,''Its not your fault Durbe as, it was me that I told you that I wanted a family with you.''Merag replied.

Vector and Alito listened to them as it was now clear for him and Alito,and they never knew they were doing it in secret behind Nasch's back.

Vector then looked around and grinned again,''Then you two should realize how Nasch will react,if he sees those two baby barians.''Vector said.

Both Durbe and Merag are aware of him he will react very angry at them. of course they better explain it to him,before he will spot the two barian babies. Durbe and Merag then quickly goes back to the palace.

Luckily Nasch was sitting in his throne as Durbe attemps to distract Nasch while Merag goes to check on their babies. Nasch was glad to see Durbe again,Nasch smiled at him.

''Did you got some number cards Durbe?''Nasch asked.

Durbe nods,''Yes here are they Nasch for you.''Durbe handed them over to Nasch.

Nasch got them in his possession now,and gives Durbe the sign he can leave now while Merag went back to the crib as the two baby barians heard their mother coming to them.

''Aha hehe.''The two baby barians smiled at their mommy Merag picked them up,and hugs them both. They too hugged their mother back untill Durbe came too to see them.

Merag turned around to see him,''Durbe did you gave the cards to Nasch?''Merag asked.

''Yes I did Merag,and how are Maia and Duhr?''Durbe answered.

'''Good and they are both fine,look you two your daddy is here too.''Merag said.

Durbe then too smiled at their children and Merag hands them to him,Durbe hugs them as well. Maia smiled and daddy even Duhr snuggled to his chest.

**To be continued and in the upcoming next chapter Mizael and Girag even Nasch will discover the two baby barians,when they crawl over the palace as Vector and Alito have to baby sit them. **

**And suggestions for this story are welcome too. **


	2. Chapter 2 bringing the babies in vector'

**Chapter 2 the taking the babies in vector's care**

**Alright here is chapter 2 of this story. In this chapter the two baby barians will crawl through the palace. Plus Alito and Vector have to prevent that they will be seen By Nasch. **

Durbe and Merag hugged both of their beloved children in the hidden room of the palace,till then some footsteps were heard that they came closer passing bt the hidden room.

Both Durbe and Merag had to keep them qiuet of course preventing that Nasch might get angry and wont accept them at all.

''What should we do Durbe?''Merag asked and whispered.

After the footsteps were no longer heard,Durbe starts to think of a solution. While Merag still had some doubts to show them to her brother yet.

''We will first keep it a secret at first,till Maia and Duhr are a bit older then we will tell it them.''Durbe whispered back. Merag nods she too agrees with this but still she has no idea how Nasch will react if he finds out about his newphew and niece.

Meanwhile Alito and Girag were waiting till they get new missions , but for now everyone was taking a break before getting new orders from Nasch.

Alito starts to relax a bit against a crystal while Girag sits next to him,even he then looks at Alito. ''Alito what were you doing while you and Vector had to guard barian world?''Girag asked.

Alito simply was still relaxing,''Well nothing much Girag just guarded the palace.''Alito answered.

Inside the hidden room both the two barian babies were now sleeping in their parent's arms,both Durbe and Merag cradles them gentley even they felt great joy that they were now a family.

''They look so peaceful when they smile in their sleep.''Merag said while holding her son in her arms. Durbe agrees as he held their daughter in his arms.

Until then Someone was coming this way again,both Durbe and Merag tried to be quiet again. And this time it was Mizael walking passing by the hidden room.

Mizael then looks around looking for someone,''I wonder what Durbe and Merag are doing at the moment?''Mizael thought.

He then gets the odd feeling when he passed by a room he never saw before and he looks around again.

''Huh since when is there a hidden room of a sudden?''Mizael thought.

Mizael couldnt help it he has to check it out,as he then dares to look as both Durbe and Merag were now more nervous.

''Oh great someone is coming this way,what should we do Durbe?''Merag whispered.

''We need to hide our children quick!''Durbe replied back.

Merag nods and they both laid them back in the crib,and pulls a huge blanket over the crib. to make sure there is nothing to see at all.

After pulling the blanket of the crib Mizael then enters the room seeing both Durbe and Merag,he was surprised seeing them together.

Of course he didnt knew there was a crib in this room neither,but luckily he wasnt paying attention of it yet.

''Durbe and Merag what are you two doing,plus why didnt you two told me about this room?''Mizael asked.

Both Durbe and Merag sweatdrops not knowing what they should tell Mizael,of course they could tell him about it but for now its better to think about a random lie.

''Well you see Mizael both me and Durbe were thinking of a rest room for us all,if one of us needs to rest for a while.''Merag lied and she hopes he will take the lie.

Mizael blinked for a moment,''Ah alright I understand thats a great idea of you two.''Mizael answered.

Durbe and Merag chuckled nervously trying to hide their children from Mizael,the yellow Barian starts to get more confused till he noticed the crystal with the blanket.

Mizael looked at it and saw it almost looked like a couch to lay on it,he then looks back at Durbe and Merag who looked nervous and acted a bit weird.

''Say did you two made a couch?''Mizael asked.

Durbe nods and Merag tried to be calm ,''Yes we did but its not ready yet Mizael.''Merag replied.

''Oh I see then should I help you two with the couch?''Mizael asked.

Durbe and Merag looked at each other then looking back at Mizael,''Aww well yes of course you can help us out with the crystal couch.''Durbe answered nervously.

Mizael then gets more suspicious of their behavior and he wonders why cant try it out,''Oh alright tell me what can I do?''Mizael asked.

''Well you can collect more big crystal shards we need for the couch.''Merag answered.

Mizael nods and heads to leave the room,''Alright I will collect some.''Mizael said.

As then finally Mizael left without not looking or saying anything more about it,both Durbe and Merag are now a bit relieved trying to keep their little ones from the others arent easy.

Merag let out a sign and she has to realize they need help from Vector and Alito were the babies cant longer stay in this room.

''Durbe we better move them to Vector's place in order to prevent more trouble for us.''Merag suggested Durbe agreed too as if they have no choice after all.

Before they put off the blanket that covered the crib they need to think of a plan to bring the babies unnoticed to Vector's place,as Nasch of course is keeping everything a eye on.

Then Durbe gets a idea to distract Nasch. Merag looks at Durbe and then back at the crib she hopes that it will not fail.

''Merag try to distract Nasch while I bring Maia and Duhr to Vector.''Durbe said.

Merag smiled and nods she stood up from the crystal chair even she knows Nasch would wonder why his sister will come talk to him.

''Alright Durbe I do my best to distract him for long,and of course Mizael and Girag must not see then neither.''Merag replied.

Durbe then picked then both up in his arms,and he knows Merag does not want any more troubles that might be happen.

''Dont worry Merag I keep the blanket still over them,and I rush quickly to Vector's palace.''Durbe said.

''Alright and this is our chance now.''Merag reminds Durbe.

Durbe nods and wraps the blanket over them so that it looked like he was carrying a big crystal and he leaves the room right away,Merag also leaves the room she went to the throne room were Nasch was relaxing a bit in his throne.

Merag felt a bit nervous to face her brother plus she have to buy some time for Durbe till he arrived at Vector's place.

Nasch then saw his sister and he looked at her.

''Merag did you had a good rest?''Nasch asked. Merag nods and she smiled at her brother.

''Yes Nasch I had a good rest.''Merag answered.

Meanwhile Durbe luckily arrived at Vector's place as Vector was sitting on his throne and he looked at Durbe that came to him.

Durbe starts to explain everything to Vector that both he and Merag cant no longer hide them in the palace, after explaining to him Vector smirked and he stood up from his thone.

''Alright so you two cant hide them in Nasch's palace but dont worry here they are in good hands Durbe,only if you and Merag agrees that I will be their uncle if you and Merag agree of course.''Vector said.

''Well yes we both agreed with that Vector its up to you and Alito to keep them safe.''Durbe replied.

''Alright its a deal then so now lets see lets find a perfect room for them.''Vector said.

Vector then instructed Durbe to follow him and together they walk around in Vector's palace to find a nice room were the two babies are safe.

Durbe looked around and saw lots of red crystals on the wall also some sinister feeling in this place,but Durbe has no further choice to keep them safe from Nasch.

After a while of searching Vector stops by a empty room and there was also a crystal like bed in this room. Durbe looked at it and it was perfect for them to lay them in here.

Durbe then puts them in there and both were still sleeping peacefully and Vector of course looked at Durbe,''Dont worry Durbe your precious children will be safe in my care as no one will come at my place here.''Vector said.

''Thanks Vector and Alito too must help too you two are very great baby sitters.''Durbe replied.

During the conversation of Durbe and Vector Maia wakes up,making some noises to get some attention.

Both Vector and Durbe then looked at her while Duhr was still sleeping as he was more os a sleepyhead.

Durbe gentley picked up his daughter,''Maia daddy has some bussiness to do,so please be good to uncle Vector.''Durbe said to his little girl.

Maia smiles at her daddy and hugs him as Vector looked at Durbe seeing how great Durbe is as a father,Vector couldnt stop look at that how Durbe cares for them a lot.

''Oh my what a view anyway I take good care for you.''Vector said.

Durbe hugged her too,''Thanks Vector I better leave now.''Durbe replied after hugging his sweet infant daughter.

Durbe then cradles her till she then too falls asleep again and puts her back next to her brother, Vector then keeps that in mind to treat these two babies plus he will of course keep his word that they will be in good hands.

Durbe tugged them nicely the blanket over them and he was relieved that Vector will take care of them and he then leaves with ease only Vector of course has other things in mind to have some fun with the babies,he has the idea that they need to like him more.

''Alright Durbe be careful and dont worry I call Alito as well.''Vector calms him down.

''Thanks Vector I count on you and Alito.''Durbe replied.

Durbe then leaves Vector with the babies alone and after Durbe left Vector starts to wonder what he should do after they will wake up again.

Should he let them do what they want or did they need some toys to entertain them,he has no idea how to treat babies.

''Alright time to call Alito here before they wake up.''Vector thought and goes quietly out of the room after all he has no toys for them.

Vector hopes that Alito will come with toys for them,''This will be a long day with them.''Vector mumbled to himself.

**To be continued. **

**What will Vector and Alito do with them stay tuned and prepare for some funny gags. **


	3. Chapter 3 babysitting goes wrong

**Chapter 3 babysitting Duhr and Maia goes out of control**

**In this chapter Alito and Vector tries their best to baby sit them and prepare for some funny gags and things go out of control. **

**Enjoy this chapter dear readers. ^^**

After Durbe left them in Vector's care in his palace as he was relieved now but he has still the feeling that Vector will might teach them bad habits,but he made a deal with Vector will be their uncle plus Alito too.

''Vector make sure they wont become like you,or I let you pay for that.''Durbe thought.

While making his way back to the palace he saw Merag and Nasch talking on the balcony of the palace.

''Alright Merag and have a break.''Nasch said.

Merag nods,''Thanks Nasch.''Merag replied and she leaves the throne room.

Soon after leaving the throne room she felt relieved but of course she didnt told it him yet,as she is afraid Nasch would beat up Durbe for what he has done to her plus he wasnt ready to be a uncle yet.

She saw Durbe coming back to the palace and she rushed back to him.

Durbe hugged her too when she went right into his arms embracing each other,and they both then has to tell how things were going.

Of course Durbe has to tell it first how it went so that Merag shouldnt be worried.

''Vector told me he will take good care of them along with Alito,so dont worry Merag.''Durbe said by hugging her. Merag was relieved and hugs him too back,''And I told Nasch there is nothing to worry about.''Merag explained.

''Thats good Merag and we of course keep a eye on vector and Alito.''Durbe replied.

Merag sweat drops,''Yeah anyway we dont want that there will be lots of things go wrong.''Merag said.

Durbe nods and he too doesnt want that their son and daughter will behave like Vector,or that they will behave like Alito and Vector.

While they were having some doubts about this Alito just came back from the human world and of course he bought some baby toys for the two babies,and he was excited that Vector told Alito the babies was now at his place since Durbe and Merag couldnt hide them longer.

''Hehe I hope they will like those toys.''Alito thought.

The red Barian runs fast as he can to Vector's castle as Vector at the meantime was by the new crystal like crib he made,he looked at those two baby barians sleeping.

''Urghh Alito better hurry up or they wake up again.''Vector mumbled to himself.

Alito then arrives at the last second at Vector's place and he saw also Durbe and Merag there wondering about something.

Alito then waves at them,''Oi Durbe and Merag is something the matter?''Alito shouted.

Durbe and Merag then heard Alito both looking at him,he has no idea how tough it is to keep the babies as a secret. Merag then spotted that Alito has bought a rainbow kuriboh plushie for Maia and for Duhr which he keeps calling him Baxter a battling boxer monster doll.

''Alito you know that Baxter is not his name.''Merag said.

Alito chuckled,''Oh sorry I cant help it Merag you know I like him.''Alito replied.

Durbe noticed that battling monster plushie,''Alito thats not a right toy for Duhr,as his favorite plushie is this holy noble demon plushie.''Durbe said by giving it to Alito.

Alito sighned and took it then,''Fine then and I promise you two I wont let Vector have the fun for himself with your babies Durbe and Merag.''Alito promised them to make them not worry about it.

''Good but we will still come to them too to see how it is going,plus also make sure that you two wont let them go out of your sight or that someone else will see them do you understand?''Merag asked in a annoyed tone.

Alito nods,''Yes Merag I understood and no need to be angry hehehe I will take care of them,and support Vector.''Alito answered.

Alito didnt knew that Merag was already a good mother worrying about their infant son and daughter.

Durbe agrees with her too and he too wants that they will be safe and not that they will be in any danger or that they will be lost somewere in a other spot.

''Arghh I got it and dont worry I will entertain them well giving them lots of attention too.''Alito said.

''Thats its fine Alito and we have to do something else now.''Merag said.

Durbe too rembered that they told Mizael about making a resting room,they then together quickly leaves back to the palace before Mizael comes back with the crystals to make the couch.

Alito watched themn leaving,''Hehe what should go wrong leave everything to me.''Alito thought.

He then runs into the castle of Vector he luckily was informed were Vector is with the babies,and he runned like a maniac fast as he could to arrive in time. Till he finally found Vector,he saw him sitting on the crystal chair.

Alito panted a bit and Vector looked at Alito,''Finally you are here Alito did you brought some toys for them?''Vector asked.

Alito nods holding a rainbow kuriboh plushie and a noble demon plushie Vector looked at those dolls never knew that he actually bought it in the human world.

''Nice dolls.''Vector said.

''Ahaha yeah I hope they like it..and huh Vector did you made a doll?''Alito replied.

Vector smirks as he took out a Nasch doll,''Yes I made a doll version of Nasch,as they will soon learn that Nasch is their true uncle after all.''Vector answered.

Alito agreed with Vector,''Yeah..but what would Nasch do if he would see hem?''Alito asked.

Vector rolls his eyes when it comes to think of it,''Ermm well I think he will freak out,or maybe something worser.''Vector answered.

When they both starts to think of it they could inmagine that Nasch would beat up Durbe for what he did to his sister,or that he will tell them to dispose of those two baby barians.

Alito and Vector thought of many other things Nasch would do with them,as Alito couldnt let them happen anything to them.

''Anyway we cant let Nasch see them,plus we must let them not leave out of our sight too.''Alito said.

Vector sighed and smirked,''Dont worry what the hell can go wrong relax Alito.''Vector replied.

Till then both the baby barians then wakes and cried,''Waaaghhh!''

Alito and Vector heard them and both they picked them up,as Duhr was held by Alio Vector held Maia cradling them so that they will stop crying.

''There there you two dont cry,uncle Vector and uncle Alito are they for you two.''Both Alito and Vector said by calming them down.

Duhr and Maia then stops crying Vector gives Maia the Nasch doll and the rainbow kuriboh doll,the baby barian girl starts to hold it close to her. While Alito plays with Duhr with the noble demon doll.

''Look little Duhr your daddy gave me your doll.''Alito said.

The little boy then wants to have the doll and Alito gives him to it,''Here you go Duhr.''

''Hehehe.''Duhr laughed.

Alito and Vector played with them even making them laugh too as Vector and Alito made some handmade hand puppets to entertain them,also made puppets version of Durbe and Merag as well. Duhr and Maia looked at those puppets as they love their mommy and daddy very much and Vector knows that very well.

''Hehe look Alito they love that puppet show,lets entertain them more shall we?''Vector asked.

Alito nods and they hold a little puppet show for them.

''Ahahaha.''They both laughed and clapped.

Alito and Vector did their best to entertain them good as possible,even also to be good uncles to them too.

Hours later after the puppets both Maia and Duhr fell alsleep from this even Vector and Alito were relieved,''Phew finally thats is now over.''Vector said.

''Yeah you can say that Vector,by the way if they are awake should we show them around?''Alito asked.

Vector shrugs and he wasnt sure if that was a good idea,''Well we could show them only at my balcony of course,after all we promised them they shouldnt be seen yet.''Vector reminded Alito.

''Oh yeah right wrong idea and you are right.''Alito replied.

Both Vector and Alito then goes to the balcony to show Duhr and Maia the view of barian world,after they stood the balcony Duhr and Maia wakes up seeing the view.

Alito and Vector noticed they were awake,''Ahh you two are now already awake.''Vector said.

''Oh well it doesnt matter and hey look Maia and Duhr this is the beautiful view of barian world.''Alito showed them.

Both the babies liked the view and would like to explore Vector held Maia close to him,he could see they already want to explore more of barian world.

Alito saw in too in Duhr's eyes,''No its to early to show you two around.''Alito said to the boy.

Vector then had enough of standing on the balcony he also instructed Alito to go off too now,Alito nods together they go back to the room to play with them.

Meanwhile Mizael helped Durbe and Merag with the crystal couch which was the orginal crib not that Mizael luckily didnt knew it about.

The threesome looked at it it was now a couch to lie down,''Good its now done.''Durbe said.

''What is done Durbe?''Nasch's voice was heard behind them.

Durbe Merag and Mizael turned around to see Nasch,the barian king wants to know whats going on here lately.

Mizael starts to explain about this project.

Nasch listened to Mizael while Durbe and Merag had to worry about something else at the moment in their mind,but they couldnt go yet to check.

''I see so this is a resting room you three made.''Nasch said.

Mizael nods and with that Nasch leaves Durbe Merag and Mizael to continue their rest room to create,and they could be relieved that Nasch still isnt expecting anything susspicious going on.

Later back at Vector's place both Vector and Alito were exhausted from baby sitting when they gave Duhr and Maia lots of attention and played,they both put them back into the crib.

Duhr and Maia were sleeping like a rock,''Good they are sleeping now.''Vector said.

''Yeah and awww let us too rest for now.''Alito replied and stretches a bit.

Vector agreed and they should rest too they both leaned against the crystal wall,and also falling asleep which it be be a big mistake they are now making.

Duhr and Maia starts to wake up looking around they saw their uncles were sleeping,both even crawls out of the crib and wanted to explore more of this place.

Duhr followed his sister were she crawled to and that was the exit of the palace not knowing the dangers what could await them,Maia had no fear she only wanted one thing to seek for mommy and Daddy.

For Duhr was the same and also want to explore too and so they crawled away from Vector's castle.

and they both disapeared.

Later Both Vector and Alito then wakes up after a nice nap the red barian stood up,''Ah that was a nice nap,I hope the babies are stil...ohoh no way!''Alito shouted.

Vector then woke up too,''Whats wrong Alito?''Vector asked.

Alito looked at Vector and pointed at the empty crib,''Well erm the babies are gone Vector!''Alito answered.

Vector's eyes then widended. "''What they are gone you say!'' Vector replied.

Alito was starting to panic as he goes on his knees and Vector too was a bit in panic,he tries to figure out were they could be.

''Oh darn Durbe and Merag will kill us!''Alito yelled in panic.

Vector then smacked him,''Alito calm down we better start looking for them.''Vector said.

Alito then pulls himself together.

''You are right Vector we better search for them before anything happens to them.''Alito replied.

**To be continued Alito and Vector must search for Duhr and Maia quickly before anything happens to them. **


	4. Chapter 4 search for the babies

**Chapter 4 searching for the babies before Nasch sees them operation.**

**Hi dear readers this is chapter 4 were the troubles will begin,and it doesnt look good for Vector and Alito.**

Alito and Vector looked at the empty crib seeing only the blanket as indeed the babies were gone,Vector knew that Durbe and Merag wont be amused.

Alito starts to pace around trying to think were they could have gone too as Vector looked outside to see were they are.

'''Oh boy what a quite a problem we have Alito.''Vector said while thinking.

Alito starts to get worried and also a bit afraid that Merag would kill them both since they now lost sight of them.

''We need to know were they are or else we are history!''Alito shouted.

Vector then smacks Alito again by his face,''Calm down Alito I told you we will search for them.''Vector said.

Alito nods and stood up looking around,''And what will we tell Durbe and Merag,if they finds out we lost them?''Alito asked seeing that Durbe and Merag were making their way to them.

Vector froze and thought of trouble,''Oh crap guess we have no choice to tell it them then hehe oh gosh.''Vector complained.

''What are you two saying you two lost them?'' A angry voice was heard behind Vector and Alito.

Both Alito and Vector shrieked from panic seeing that Merag was furious and Durbe was as well angry. Vector then points at Alito,''Its Alito's fault blame him that he fell asleepl!''Vector said.

Alito nods and then was stunned,''Yeah,,,hey but it was your fault too Vector you too fell asleep!''Alito replied. Both Durbe and Merag then gets more furious at them.

''Its both of you are foolish to lose sight of them!''Durbe and Merag yelled at them.

Alito and Vector then nods and were stunned in fear as Merag and Durbe still were angered,but now they get worried now.

''We will also search for them,but mostly its both the blame on you two if anything happens to them!''Merag made herself clear to Vector and Alito.

Alito and Vector nods in fear,''Yes Merag we search for them right away!'' Alito and Vector then runs off outside.

Merag then signs and Durbe calms her down,''We better should look for them too.''Durbe said.

She nods and was worried that someone would harm them,she cannot bear who might find them and she hopes that Nasch wont see them.

Somewere else in barian world the two baby barians were crawling somewere near by Nasch's palace which Nasch was standing on the balcony.

''Hmm everything is going well here.''Nasch thought till he looked around.

Till he saw something from the distance something two figures in the shadows and he couldnt see what it was,the two barian babies then went out of sight again.

''What was that just now I saw? its probaly my inmagination.''Nasch thought.

Vector and Alito were searching at the sea of barian world hoping to find them there,Vector looks around and not to far away he saw that Mizael and Girag were having a duel for the fun. ''Its just Girag and Mizael having a duel.''Vector thought.

''Vector we better search in the caves now!''Alito said.

Alito and Vector were now heading into the caves as they dont know the two babies were actually crawling very close to the direction were Mizael and Girag are dueling each other.

Mizael had summoned Tachyon dragon on his field while Girag had giant hand on his field.

Girag's LP's were 500 as Mizael's LP's are 2000.

They didnt knew that there were two babies watching their duel as Duhr looked at Giant hand and Maia looked at Tachyon dragon.

Neo Tachyon dragon ATK's 3000.

Giant hand ATK's 2000

Girag had of course better known that Mizael is the better duelist then him,till then Mizael gives Tachyon dragon to direct attack.

"Tachyon dragon attack Girag directly!''

Till then one of the babies then crawls on the field they were dueling and Mizael then stops the attack at once even Girag was surprised to see a baby here, ''Tachyon dragon stop.''Mizael said.

Tachyon then stopped the attack and both monsters faded away Girag then picked up the baby. Mizael rushed up to him and he too was surprised.

''Since when is there a barian baby here?''Girag wonders.

Mizael too looked at the baby he shrugs and they both dont know what to do with the baby boy,they only could do is showing the baby to Nasch.

''Shall we bring the baby to Nasch?''Girag asked.

Mizael wasnt sure,''Well we could show it Nasch,but I dont think he will be pleased to see a baby here.''Mizael answered.

Then both Durbe and Merag were also looking around till they saw from the distance,that Girag and Mizael has found Duhr.

''Merag look it seems Mizael and Girag found Duhr.''Durbe said.

''We better tell it them then.''Merag said as she sees no other choice.

Durbe and Merag then rushes to Mizael and Girag before they go to show the baby to Nasch.

''Girag Mizael wait up!''Merag yelled.

Both Girag and Mizael turns around after hearing Merag calling them they decided to go up to Merag and Durbe while holding the baby boy.

Mizael then notices something by looking at the barian baby and he then simply gives the baby to Merag.

''Thanks Mizael we take care of this baby.''Merag said.

''Oh alright then.''Girag said as both Durbe and Merag quickly left leaving Mizael and Girag wondering about something,that makes them both thinking that Durbe and Merag have a secret.

At the cave both Vector and Alito were searching for Maia as they couldnt hear a life sign of the girl,Alito runs further deeper into the cave hoping to find her.

Vector looks around but he couldnt see nothing then crystals and darkness untill they both should realize searching in the cave is no use at all.

Vector signs. ''We better search somewere else Alito.''Vector said.

Meanwhile the baby girl Maia was crawling again near the castle,but this time she spotted Nasch when he was walking inside the castle.

The baby girl could reconize its her unwanted true uncle she decides to follow him in secretly.

Nasch however doesnt knew that there was now a baby barian crawling here around in the palace.

Alito and Vector decides to go search for the girl by also going back at the start by the palace of Nasch,''Alright Alito we know we shouldnt let Maia know about her uncle yet.''Vector said while panting.

Alito knew it very well too that Maia wanted to know her uncle,''Then we bettter hurry to the throne room!''Alito and Vector shouted.

Quickly they both runs inside while Durbe and Merag has to explain to Girag and Mizael about the baby. First they first didnt believed it that the baby was their child both were speechless and not knowing what to say.

''So if I understand it right you both are parents of that boy?''Mizael asked.

Girag was now more stunned,''But...how can that happen?''Girag asked.

Durbe signs and starts to explain to them every single detail.

Both Girag and Mizael listens closely however Merag still didnt liked to hear it again,but it has to be explained.

Merag then held her son close to her and hugs him and still are unaware that Maia will be discovered by Nasch himself.

''Oh crap crap! hurry Alito there she went!''Vector said.

They kept running till they finally reached the throne room but also Nasch was there too,as he saw Vector and Alito in front of him.

Both were panting and Nasch was wondering why Alito and Vector were here,as then Alito then looked up and saw behind Nasch the baby girl. ''Oh no!''Alito thought.

Vector too saw that and he know how Nasch will react.

''Is something wrong Alito and Vector?''Nasch asked.

Vector then did a quick attempt to get the girl behind Nasch and disapeared quickly,while Nasch was only focused on Alito.

''Hehe its nothing Nasch.''Alito answered and he was relieved Vector managed to do something good this time.

Alito then leaves,''Sorry to have bothered you Nasch!''Alito said and he leaves Nasch confused behind.

''I really want to know whats going on?''Nasch thought.

**To be contined. **


	5. Chapter 5 Nasch is getting suspicious

**Chapter 5 Nasch is getting suspicious about everything.**

**Hi dear readers we are now at the point that Nasch will discover the babies this time. **

At Vector's place Vector returned there with Maia and sits on his throne as the baby girl liked what uncle Vector did for action.

Vector looks at her. ''So you liked it what I did behind uncle Nasch's back.''Vector said.

The baby barian girl nods and then a sec later Alito came back to him too Vector sees him again and signs. ''Alito did you found Duhr?''Vector asked.

Alito shook his head.'''No sadly not as I have no idea were he crawled too.''Alito answered.

''Oh great we have Maia but not Duhr.''Vector said in a dissapointed tone.

Alito then too was dissapointed and felt a bit remorsed also feeling he has failed as a good babysitter,even Vector still think Alito is not good in when it comes to baby sitt a baby.

''I am such a failure as a baby sitter.''Alito mused.

Vector then had enough of his complaining. ''Alito stop whining just go search for Duhr again,as I take care of Maia.''Vector told him.

Alito then nods,''You re right Vector I go search for him.''Alito replied.

Alito left as Vector then enjoys to be alone with the baby girl now and he then looks at her with a grin,of course the baby girl doesnt know what Vector is up to something.

Vector then holds out the puppets again only this time he does a sort of a other play, he held out a doll that looked like her daddy Durbe and Nasch plus a doll of himself.

Vector then entertains her. ''Durbe you have to explain what you are hiding from me.''Vector played with the nasch doll.

''Please Nasch I can explain everything to you.''Vector said.

Maia enjoys this puppet show Vector was holding,till he then plays himself to save Durbe doll from Nasch doll. ''Dont worry Durbe I save you from Nasch.''Vector played.

He did wacked the Nasch doll for the fun and the Durbe doll was saved by Vector doll.

''Hehehe.''Maia laughed.

Meanwhile Durbe Mizael Girag and Merag were still searching for Maia as Merag hopes to find their sweet daughter safe and sould,as she holds Duhr.

''I hope she is safe.''Merag thought.

''Dont worry we too help you two to find the baby girl.''Mizael said.

Girag nods and wonders were the girl can be till then they encounter Alito as he was shouting Duhr's name.

''Duhr were are you !''Alito called.

Durbe Girag Mizael and Merag sweat drops and comes closer to him as Girag then placed a hand on Alito's shoulder and Alito quickly turns around to see them.

''Huh?''Alito thought seeing Girag and Mizael with Durbe and Merag.

''So you two know about it too I see.''Alito said.

Girag and Mizael nods then Alito saw that Duhr was in the arms of his mother,of course Merag was still a bit angry at Alito and Vector as he could tell it from her look in the eyes.

Alito froze in fear again till Durbe too looked at him,''By the way did you and Vector found Maia?''Durbe asked.

Alito then snapped out of it it. ''Ahh yes Vector got Nasch almost saw her hehe that was close.''Alito answered.

Durbe and Merag then froze what Alito said,''So you say Nasch is suspcious about everything now?''Durbe asked the red Barian.

Alito shook his head to inform Durbe and Merag he still hasnt found out their secret yet but what they dont know is,that Nasch is trying to figure out what he saw he wants to know the truth.

Both Durbe and Merag let out a sign of relief as they were afraid Nasch would beat Durbe into pulp.

''Anyway its better to see your precious daughter now Durbe and Merag.''Alito said.

They then agrees with Alito and they all followed him to Vector's place were Vector was entertaining Maia with the puppets and they saw Maia was enjoying it watching it.

For Mizael and Girag was it a surprise they never expected Vector being a good baby sitter for a baby girl. ''I never saw Vector like this before.''Girag said.

''Me neither or he is enjoying to have fun for himself perhaps?''Mizael replied.

Merag and Durbe however went directly approaching Vector and Maia till Vector saw them coming right to him. Vector put the puppets aside seeing them both again.

Vector then took Maia in his arms,''Hehe so you two found Duhr and Maia chan is safe as I saved her from Nasch.''Vector said.

''We are already aware of that Vector and thanks for that Vector.''Merag replied.

Vector smirks and hands Maia back to Durbe and Merag as she saw her mommy and Daddy again,she started to hug them again even they too hugged their little daughter as well.

Álito was touched by that sight Girag as well.

''Aww I wished I had a wife and kids.''Alito said making Durbe and Merag blushing again, Vector only can laugh and he cracks himself up.

''Haha then go to earth and find a bride Alito.''Vector said.

Alito then punches Vector this time in the face as a little revenge for teasing him for the long time,Vector lands with his face on the ground.

''Urghh!"" Vector fell.

The two babies saw that and starts to laugh. ''Hehehe.'' They laughed.

Mizael and Girag laughed as wel as Vector then gets annoyed of this standing up from it even rubbing his cheek. ''Geez you got me this time Alito.''Vector said.

Mizael then was glad everything is settled now with that till they realize then all of sudden Nasch is the only one now that doesnt know of the babies.

''Well isnt time we tell Nasch about this?''Mizael asked.

Merag Durbe sweat drops and were stunned they looked at each other but it was more troublesome for Durbe after all he is the one that started this.

''Thats..right we better tell it him even it means he will kill me for that.''Durbe said in fear.

Merag pats him on his shoulder,''Dont worry Durbe I will be at your side and we will get this through together.''Merag said.

While Nasch was searching for some answers and he entered the resting room were the crystal couch is, he then took a closer look on it till he then notices it it was no couch at all.

It had more a form of a crib. ''What the hell a crib here?''Nasch thought.

And he then looks further around seeing also some baby toys on the ground Nasch picks it up as it was a doll that looked like him,he doesnt know what he shall think about it.

''I hope someone can explain me whats the meaning of this is.''Nasch mumbled to himself while having the doll in his hand.

**To be Continued. **

**And if you have suggestions what I shall write next for chapter 6 then every idea is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6 telling the truth

**Chapter 6**

**Hi dear readers we have now reached chapter 6.**

**At the end of chapter 5 Nasch found out about the crib and the baby toys.**

**Now only Durbe and Merag have to tell Nasch the whole truth before he finds out about the babies. **

Nasch stared at the crib and at the toys he still cant believe if its really a crib here or that someone is pulling up a prank,he has no choice but he really needs more clues about this.

The barian king would never allow babies here in his castle unless he can figure out who brought babies here in Barian world.

''Time to seek for the truth now.''Nasch thought as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile at Vector's place Durbe and Merag were thinking of how they could explain Nasch about this, and it wont be easy to explain the whole truth to him since he is too overprotective of his sister.

Mizael Girag Alito and Vector looked at them as they knew it wasnt easy,but they need now to tell it him before he will approach with rage at them.

''Durbe and Merag what do you two think if he aproves you two as a official couple?''Vector asked.

Durbe wasnt sure about it but Merag on the other hand,she doesnt care about if he aproves or not.

''Durbe dont be afraid of Nasch we will together explain it.''Merag answered to Vector's question.

Durbe then nods and agrees,''Alright you are right keeping secrets for him isnt like us at all.''Durbe said.

''Thats the spirit Durbe and come we tell it him right away!''Merag replied.

She grabbed him by his hand and they both first handed Duhr and Maia in the care of Alito Vector Girag and Mizael for a while.

But this time Girag and Mizael are now allowed to hold them since Duhr and Maia need to know them better as well their other baby sitters.

''Dont forget this time to keep a good eye on them especially for you two Alito and Vector!''Merag warned Alito and Vector the most since they failed for the first time.

Alito and Vector gulps and nods. ''Yes madam Merag!''Alito replied.

Durbe and Merag then together went to Nasch's palace wich the barian king was looking all over the palace for stuff like finding more baby toys and baby book stories like crazy. As he couldnt findt no single baby trace in his castle.

When Durbe and Merag saw all stuff lying on the ground they both sweat drops. ''Dont tell me he is al searching for them only by throwing stuff aside?''Durbe said.

Merag rolls her eyes and shrugs,''Looks like to it but he doesnt need to make a mess of the castle.''Merag replied.

''Where could they be or am I becoming crazy?''Nasch thought while still searching ignoring the fact that Durbe and Merag wanted talk to him.

''Shall we wait till he notices us or shall we leave till he is done looking?''Durbe asked.

Merag then simply looks at her brother's behavior,''We better wait till he notices us Durbe.''Merag answered. As Nasch then heard Merag an Durbe behind his back,he turns around to see them.

''Was you searching for something Nasch?''Durbe asked.

Nasch nods and tell it them about he saw two baby barians crawling near the palace,which Durbe and Merag knew the description of the two babies Nasch had seen.

''The two babies looked almost similiar to you two.''Nasch said.

Then Both Durbe and Merag then gets ready to tell the truth both looking at Nasch as Nasch then starts to realize something since it comes to talk about these babies,he then gets a bitt annoyed at that thought. ''Merag..you.. dont..tell me those two babies...are..''Nasch reacted as Merag blushed.

''Yeah.. I became pregnant from Durbe's children..''Merag replied.

Nasch then was schocked to hear that and is then getting angry at Durbe,as Durbe then starts to explain everything to Nasch even Nasch doesnt like it at all.

Nasch then gives Durbe a angry glare. ''Then why did you do that to her!''Nasch yelled at him.

''Its because I told him to do Nasch..as I wanted a family with him.''Merag answered from him.

Nasch then looked at his sister,''Alright Merag I understand it then..I then accept Durbe from now on as my brother in law.''Nasch replied. Merag then huggs her brother and Nasch hugs her too and then he looks at Durbe.

''Very well then Durbe I forgive you and then let me show that you are the perfect brother in law,as anyway you are actually a better one then IV can be.''Nasch then confessed making Durbe and Merag look dumb founded.

''You..really think so Nasch?''Durbe asked.

Merag then starts to smile and then she looked at her brother. ''Anyway Nasch are you ready to see your infant little niece and newphew as they are very little they were born three weeks ago.''Merag said.

Nasch nods,''Of course Merag show me them.''Nasch said.

Till then Alito Girag and Mizael came with the two babies in their arms as Nasch could see they were indeed too young and little ,both of them were sleeping in the arms of their baby sitters.

Nasch then looked at them they were so looking innocent and cute as Maizael and Girag then hands the babies to Nasch as he still couldnt believe he was a uncle now from,till then they both starts to wake up seeing Nasch.

Nasch smiled at them. ''Dont be afraid of me I am your uncle you two.''Nasch said.

The two babies then huggs their uncle Nasch and with that Nasch accepted the fact that they were now like a little family now.

Alito and Vector too were liked it too but they still were the baby sitters of Duhr and Maia plus Girag and Mizael too,Durbe and Merag were relieved about everything now.

''What a nice sight it now is we are all family a big one of course.''Alito said.

Later on the moment after everything were settled both Maia and Duhr fell asleep of much attention they got from their uncle and the rest of the barian emperors,both Durbe and Merag took them in their arms again. ''Well Durbe and I will now put them in their crib after all they need to sleep now.''Merag said.

''Indeed and then when they wake up we show them around.''Durbe replied.

They both went to the room were the crib back as Merag and Durbe puts them carefully in the crib.

Merag and Durbe looked at their infant Daughter and son sleeping peacefully next to each other as Durbe rocked the crib a bit of course and Merag was very happy now since her brother finally approved that she and Durbe are now finally allowed to be together.

Merag then sits next to Durbe and hugs him causing Durbe to blush again even he too hugs her too,unaware that this moment was in secret being watched by Vector Alito and Nasch. Too see if they can handle parenthood.

''Vector Alito leave them alone for now.''Nasch said.

Alito and Vector then sighed obeying their leader,even Vector actually too wants to take care of them as a uncle and for Alito he too has something in mind.

''Alright fine.''Vector replied.

Alito nods and agrees with Nasch till he then wonders why Nasch was then too watched them in secretly. Vector then leaves going back to his place like always Alito then too leaves Durbe and Merag alone till he then looks at Nasch.

''Now only you need a queen Nasch.''Alito joked.

Nasch then looked annoyed at him and rolled his eyes,''Haha very funny Alito.''Nasch replied.

**To be continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 parenthood and showing the babies around part 1.**

**hi dear readers this is chapter 7 of baby barians of Durbe and Merag.**

**In this chapter Durbe and Merag will show them around and show barian world to them.**

While they were sleeping Durbe and Merag looked at them,as Merag could remember the day she gave birth to them.

''Durbe could you remember the day I was high pregnant?''Merag asked with a lovely smile at Durbe.

Durbe nods and too smiled lovely at her as he indeed could remember it very well about it.

Behind the room Alito and Nasch were eave dropping as they too want to know how her pregnancy went as they kept as a secret.

''I know and yes I remember it very well Merag,I was totally nervous after I found out I was about to become a father.''Durbe replied.

Merag blushed and then embraces him even Durbe too embraces her back too they both remembered it back of that day.

Flaschback.

Three weeks ago since the nine months had passed Merag was high pregnant as her stomach was swollen and she had some pain as she was panting and sweating even holding her hands on her stomach. ''Urghh this pain is not to hold it out..''Merag groaned in pain.

Till luckily Durbe rushed at her side as she was almost at the moment to give birth they were in a hidden room of the Barian castle,that no one can interfere or interrupt this moment.

''Merag you have to endure it.''Durbe said.

Merag then nods feeling more pain,''Urghhh..Durbe...its time arghhh!''Merag groaned.

Durbe of course had to look below her legs and to cut the umbillical cords.

Merag then started to push and it hurted a lot during childbirth, Durbe also looked to see if the first baby was on its way.

''You almost did it Merag I can see a head!''Durbe said.

As cry was then heard. ''Arghhh!''The little baby barian boy cried.

Durbe then caught the baby and cuts the umbilical cord even cleaning the boy, after cleaning him Merag however pushed further for the second baby.

''Urghhh!...!''Merag pushed hard she could.

Then two minutes later of pushing as also the baby barian girl was born.

''Waarghh!'' The girl cried and Merag was totally exhausted from the birth.

Durbe had tears of joy and hugged Merag carefully as she too was happy as well,they now had two healthy babies together.

''Merag how woulkd you like to name them?''Durbe asked.

Merag smiled at him lovely. ''How about we call our son Duhr and for our sweet little daughter Maia.''Merag answered while Durbe held these two in his arms.

End Flashback.

Later then both Maia and Dhur then wakes up seeing that now their mommy and daddy were now sleeping as then both those two babies almost wants to crawl out of the crib,as Duhr makes some noises.

''Waghhhehehe.''Duhr crawled out of the crib he crawls right into their arms,and even Maia did the same crawling into the arms of daddy.

Maia started to touch her daddy's face untill Durbe then wakes up seeing their baby daughter awake Durbe then hugs his sweet little daughter close to his face.

''My sweet little Maia do you want that Daddy plays with you?''Durbe said to his baby daughter. Maia nods at her daddy and Durbe stood up looking at Merag too she still was sleeping.

Durbe too saw Duhr too was also awake he decided to pick him up as well holding then both of their children in his arms.

Of course Durbe had promised them together with their mommy to show them around Barian world.

''You two need to have patient till Mommy is waking up,then we show you two around okay?''Durbe told them as the two babies understood what their daddy tells them.

Merag then heard Durbe was awake and she finally wakes up too after all she too wants to spend time with her family now.

Duhr then notices mommy is now awake as he wants to be in her arms noe plus Durbe too then turned around to see Merag waking up. ''Morning Merag did you had a great rest?''Durbe asked.

Merag smiled and nods,''Yes I had a good sleep Durbe.''Merag replied.

**To be continued in chapter 8 part 2.**


	8. Chapter 8 showing the babies around

**Chapter 8 showing the babies around part 2 plus a apil fool prank on Nasch. **

Durbe hands Duhr to her so they will now show barian world arould as Alito and Nasch was waiting for them Merag didnt knew her brother and Alito were there the whole time.

''Were you two waiting for us?''Merag asked.

Alito nods and Nasch smiled at his sister. ''Yes we were waiting for you four.''Alito answered.

Merag then smiles even Durbe too came out of the room holding their little daughter.

''Anyway I am sure they will love to sightseeing here.''Nasch said.

Merag agrees with her brother and she knew they wanted to explore more of Barian world they then goes out of the palace together till someone was watching them from the distance,as it was Vector that wants to pull a prank on Nasch.

''Time to have some fun hehe.''Vector thought.

First they shows Duhr and Maia at the sea of Barian world so both could see the nice view here,''Duhr Maia this is the sea.''Merag said.

Maia and Duhr looks at the sea as then the baby girl looks one of the red sparks that floats in the air trying to grab it.

As she realized she couldnt catch one at all,''Maia sweety those red sparks is not something easy to grab.''Merag said.

Untill then Vector showed up to Merag Durbe Alito and Nasch seeing that he was something up too of course he wants to show the two baby barians how to pull a prank on someone he had something behind his back.

''Nasch I have something for you I got a number card for you.''Vector said.

Nasch then looks at Vector for a moment as he doesnt really trust it all and he then checked it if it was really a number card but then the card turns out to be a trick splashing water at Nasch's face.

''Hahahaha got you Nasch its april fools day!''Vector laughed.

The two baby barians has seen that what Vector did as Nasch didnt liked that prank untill he pulled out a shaver,and Vector starts to run off afraid that Nasch will shave his hair off.

''Come back here Vector!''Nasch runs after him plus shooting lighting bolts at him.

Alito Merag and Durbe along with Maia and Duhr laughs at that sight how Vector runs away from Nasch Alito too looked around till seeing something else what they could show.

''How about we show them the crystal cave?''Alito asked.

Merag and Durbe nods they followed Alito now to the cave which was very interresting to explore seeing lots of diffrent crystal in each different size's.

Duhr looked at the crystal seeing the reflection of him and his mother as Merag smiled at her son and walks closer to the crystal after all Duhr wanted to have a closer look at it.

''What you see my dear son is your reflection of you and me.''Merag said.

Duhr looks back at his mommy while Durbe with Maia in his arms stood next to Merag and Duhr. ''Duhr really likes crystals.''Durbe replied.

Alito nods seeing a shadow approaching in front of them frightning the two babies as they starts to cry.'''Warghhh!''Both cried.

Then both Durbe and Merag starts to cradle them,''There there Duhr Maia dont cry mommy and Daddy will protect you.''Both Durbe and Meragn cradles them to comfort them.

''No matter whose's shadow it is from,no one will harm the babies as I uncle Alito is there too to protect them.''Alito said ready to kick some ass.

The shadow turns out to be Girag's shadow coming out ot the corner as Duhr and Maia were still bit crying and sobbing which makes Durbe and Merag bit angered at Girag.

''Girag you should know not making Duhr and Maia scared like this.''Merag said.

Girag then shamed a bit,''I am sorry Merag Durbe to make them scared. ''Girag apologized.

Merag then calms Duhr again and Durbe Maia by rocking them a little till they finall both calms down again.

''Its okay it was only uncle Girag nothing to be scared off.''Merag comforted Duhr.

''Its better we go back to the palace now,as its now enought sightseeing for them.''Durbe said.

Merag agrees too with Durbe Alito and Girag nods as well they heads out of the crystal cave Durbe and Merag walke on ahead walking their way back to the palace plus they still could see Nasch was still chasing Vector and vector got a few times hit by Nasch's lighting bolts.

''Duhr look your uncle Nasch is still chasing Vector.''Merag talked to her baby boy.

Duhr looks at that direction even Maia too seeing this funny sight.

''Hehehee.''Both they laughed.

Durbe and Merag too chuckled from that sight too.

''Vector come back here right away!''Nasch yelled.

**To be continued. **


	9. Chapter 9 Nasch's turn of babysitting

**Chapter 9 Nasch's turn of baby sitting**

**Hi dear readers this is chapter 9.**

After they returned back to the palace Durbe and Merag showed them some screens of the human world seeing lots of humans and their families.

Dhur and Maia looked with interrest of humans and other things they saw on the screens.

Durbe and Merag smiled at them,''Durbe look they are interrested in the human world.''Merag said.

Durbe nods but still they are still to young to go there with them as of course being afraid some adult people might take them away if they would be seen yet.

''Soon if you two gets older then we both take you two there.''Durbe said hugging them both to his cheek.

Duhr and Maia huggs both their daddy back too as that makes Merag glad to see that Durbe is a gentle sweet loving father is.

Duhr and Maia then wanted to play with their daddy now untill then Nasch came to them to check how is it going with them.

''How is it going Durbe and Merag with Duhr and Maia?''Nasch asked.

Both Durbe and Merag smiled at Nasch. ''Its going fine we were just showing them the human world.''Durbe answered.

''I see well then if you two are ready to investigate and locate the number cards,I will look after them for you two.''Nasch said.

Merag and Durbe nods,''Alright we are ready plus make sure you dont let them alone.''Merag replied.

Nasch nods,''Dont worry I will take good care of them Merag.''Nasch promised.

''Thats good Nasch we will be over three hours back if its is okay for you Nasch?''Merag asked in a curious tone.

''Okay thats a deal Merag.''Nasch replied.

For Durbe it sounds actually like more of a bet if Nasch can take care of babies better then Alito and Vector together.

''Anway Nasch be sure that they get lots of attention from you.''Durbe said.

''I got it Durbe.''Nasch replied.

Then Durbe and Merag hands Maia and Duhr to Nasch as both babies then looked at their uncle Nasch.

''Duhr Maia be good to uncle Nasch while Mommy and Daddy will be in three hours back.''Merag said and they both nodded.

Durbe and Merag both left to human world as Nasch watched them leaving holding his infant niece and newphew.

After they were gone both Maia and Duhr then looked back at their uncle Nasch,as for the barian king needs to think of something to entertain them he looks around then he picks up a doll.

''Hmm let me see.''Nasch thought.

Duhr and Maia didnt knew what their uncle is up too and he then gives them thir favorite dolls to play with.

''Here you two go and I will play with you two along.''Nasch said also picking up a random doll that looked exactly like Merag,however he didnt knew who made that doll he only can think Merag made it perhaps.

Duhr played with the holy demon doll and he had fun to play with his sister along with uncle Nasch.

For the first time he smiles at the two baby barians as he first didnt accepted it untill now he does everything for them to give them lots of attention and love they need,he also has something else in mind with them now no one is around to see him playing with dolls.

Meanwhile in the human world Durbe and Merag were walking through the streets to look for more number cards they saw many people were having fun or are with children on a trip.

Durbe starts to wonder about Nasch as Merag smiles at Durbe.

''Dont worry Durbe he knows how to take care of others.''Merag said to ease Durbe's worries.

''I know but I wonder if he knows how to baby sit thats the thing I wonder about.''Durbe replied.

Now Durbe brought it to the point come to think of it he has right that her brother never take care of babies before.

''Well now you say it Durbe he is not so good when it comes to baby sit.''Merag said.

Durbe sweat drops as he starts to have a random thought about what if Nasch doesnt know how to treat them properly or he will spoil them,even Merag too couldnt think of something Nasch might do with them.

Till then a sec later after thiniking Merag then got a idea in her mind.

''Say Durbe how about we go secretly early back and spy on Nasch for a while,and of course we need to hide ourselves to see what Nasch is doing with Maia and Duhr.''Merag suggested.

Durbe agrees with that plan of her. ''Thats a great idea as I too would like to see what he does.''Durbe replied.

Merag smirked a little about of the thought to spy on her own brother.

Durbe chuckled too a bit however its not really his style but he tags along for the fun plus he too is protective like Merag if they were in good hands in Nasch's care.

They decides to go back now to spy on Nasch as he and the babies had enough of playing with dolls till they played with Nasch's cape,and he had to play like a superhero in front of them holding his cape like a shield.

''Hehehe.''Both Duhr and Maia laughed at their uncle.

Nasch smiles at them too till he then picks them both up brining them to to his throne room showing them the huge throne were he sits on,both Duhr and Maia were amazed of the throne.

''This is my throne Duhr and Maia soon you two will be strong emperors too.''Nasch tolds them.

Duhr and Maia listened to their uncle as then untill that moment Durbe and Merag came back to spy on Nasch,they both hides behind a huge crystal observing him what he is doing next.

''Hmm so far he is doing well dont you think Durbe?''Merag whispered to Durbe.

Durbe nods,''Indeed and..huh?''Durbe looks to the throne seeing that Nasch stood up from the throne doing something akward.

Merag too looks confused,''Ughh what is he now doing?''Merag thought.

Nasch looks around if there was no one around to see him what he was now planning to give the babies something.

''Good no one is around to watch me.''Nasch thought even Duhr and Maia didnt knew what he is doing next.

''Duhr and Maia my beloved niece and newphew I declare you two as prince and princess of barian world.''Nasch created two crown head pieces to the two babies on their head as a symbol being part of the royal barian family.

''Was that sort of a solo own ritiual he just did?''Durbe asked.

Merag sweatdrops and was a bit dumbfounded,''It looks like that.''Merag answered.

Nasch then shows them through the crystal mirrior that they now wore royal head pieces and then Nasch hugs them both tight to his face,even they too hugs their uncle back with full love.

''Uncle loves you two very much.''Nasch said by hugging them.

He even starts to tickle both of them even stitting back on his throne having the babies in his lap Maia touches then his hair,and for Duhr he only snuggles close to his uncle's chest falling asleep.

''Hehe it seems you like my hair.''Nasch said.

Till then Maia then saw from the distance her mommy and daddy hiding behind the crystals she even then made some baby noises pointing at their direction,Nasch looks at the direction she pointed.

''Do you see something Maia?''Nasch asked.

Durbe and Merag then were directly seen by their baby daughter as both Merag and Durbe were impressed of her being so sharp like Merag herself.

''Maia really is like you Merag.''Durbe said.

''Indeed I agree.''Merag replied.

Nasch then looks at the crystals were Durbe and Merag are hiding from behing noticing their shadows on the ground and , realize that Merag and Durbe were spying on him.

''Alright you two can come out!''Nasch said.

Both Durbe and Merag froze instantly after being spotted by Nasch thanks to their daughter's observing skills and then they both came out of the corner ,as Nasch never expected they were spying on him.

Durbe and Merag walks up to Nasch and Maia while Duhr was sleeping on Nasch's lap.

''You did a great job babysitting them Nasch.''Durbe said.

Nasch smiles at Durbe and Merag,''It was my pleasure Durbe Merag.''Nasch replied.

Merag too smiled at her brother too but she still didnt got the part in which he gave the babies some royal head pieces,and Nasch looked at his sister with a confused look.

''Nasch was that sort of a secret solo ritiual you did as we saw you doing that.''Merag chuckled.

Nasch then felt a bit ashamed ,''Dont tell me you two saw that?''Nasch asked.

Durbe and Merag laughed even nodding,''Yes we saw that moment even it was kinda a bit unnessecary oh well but still you was funny like you acted like a priest.''Merag answered while laughing.

Nasch then let out a sigh,''Oh well so long no one else saw me like that only you two.''Nasch changed the subject of the conversation.

''You're right Nasch after all we'' re a royal family now.''Durbe said.

**To be continued**

**Alright dear readers its up to you for suggestions I should write for the up coming chapters. **

**and hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^. **


	10. Chapter 10 sneek in human world

**Chapter 10 sneaking into human world.**

**Hi dear readers this is chapter 10 of this story in this chapter the two baby barians will sneak into human world as they followed their father Durbe into human world. As mostly Maia will be more crawling in human world till Durbe and Merag find their little daughter.**

**And for Girag he took Duhr with him to search for Maia in human world. **

**Plus Durbe shows Girag how to change diapers at the end of this chapter. **

Duhr and Maia still had the urge going to the human world after Durbe and Merag showed some screens of human world but of course they were still too young to go there so of course both Durbe and Merag will show them around when they gets older.

As this time it was Girag's turn to baby sit Duhr and Maia Durbe gives Girag the advice they must keep a good eye on them,since they both outsmarted Alito and Vector Girag nods placing a hand on Durbe's shoulder.

''Dont worry I will keep watch over them.''Girag said.

Durbe smiled at him whole holding his son and daughter in his arms untill he hugs them both.

''Duhr Maia Daddy will be back over 5 hours so be good to uncle Girag.''Durbe gave them a lovely hug them both close to him.

Duhr and Maia hugs their daddy back too after hugging he handed them to Girag as he then smiles at them even of course cradling them gently so that they fell asleep.

''You can count on me I wont fail you Durbe.''Girag promised Durbe.

''Thats good well then see you later Girag.''Durbe replied.

Maia opened one eye seeing how her daddy opens a portal she observed it very well how to open a portal and Girag didnt noticed that she was actually not really sleeping like her brother.

Girag then looks at them both sleeping,''He you two really resembles both much of your parents.''Girag said.

Girag takes them to his relaxing spot in Barian world which was actually not so smart idea of him and he also had their toys with him too so they could play with.

Girag waited till finally Duhr and Maia wake up after their nap the little boy barian looked at Girag as he wanted to play with him,''Hewaa.''Duhr pointed out for his toy.

''Ahh you want your toy here you go Duhr.''Girag gives him his beloved doll to him.

Maia however was quiet watching her brother play with Girag the baby girl had only thing in mind as she wants to find her daddy in the human world also mommy too that went with Nasch.

Girag plays with Duhr,''Arghh here is uncle girag doll to play with you Duhr.''Girag said.

Maia then manages to create a screen after Girag's back to see human world till she saw then her Daddy along with mommy and uncle,while Duhr was actually distracting Girag the baby barian girl saw this as a chance to try something out.

She somehow then opens a portal and crawls into it as Girag was more paying attention to Duhr instead of keeping a eye on Maia. The portal she created then closed as of course Duhr saw his sister escaped from Girag's play hour.

Girag then looks at Duhr,''Is something wrong Duhr?''Girag asked.

Duhr points to the spot were Maia was and Girag looks were he is pointing too,till he then notices Maia was suddenly gone Girag then starts to be schocked getting a remorsed feeling.

''Oh great Maia is gone were did she gone to?''Girag thought.

Duhr too looked till the baby boy sees a screen of the human world pointing at it,''Waaghhehe!''Duhr laughed.

Girag then too looks at the screen as he sees the baby girl Maia crawling in the human world Girag didnt liked it and realizes that she managed to go to human world. ''I better get her back before someone will see her!''Girag said.

Girag stood up and he picks up Duhr the boy looked at him seeing the expression on his face Duhr too was glad that Girag is really go to human world with him.

''Lets go Duhr we are getting your sister back.''Girag said.

Girag opens a portal and goes after Maia meanwhile in the human world Maia was crawling somewere in a ally in order to seek for her parents and uncle.

She saw lots of humans were walking on streets but she couldnt spot her parents here around so she crawls further into the city till she finds them.

As someone noticed the baby girl as it was Astral himself he never saw such a baby alone crawling through the streets while Yuma and his friends were in a store shopping,Astral looked around were the parents of the baby girl could be.

''Hmm shall I keep a eye on this baby till she finds her parents?''Astral thought.

''Astral we are going now are you coming!''Yuma calls him.

''I am coming Yuma!''Astral replied and goes back inside the store while then Girag arrives with Duhr with a buggy were the boy was laying in it,and luckily Duhr and Maia were both taught to change into human form on a early age already.

''Alright I better hurry and find her or else both Durbe and Merag will be angry at me.''Girag thought.

Girag walks with the buggy trhrough the streets as Duhr looks out of the buggy enjoying this trip with Girag only then he starts to get hungry. ""Warghh!''Duhr cried.

Girag then stops and he takes out a fruit meal for him that Merag made for both of them Girag first went to the park were luckily no one was at the moment,he picks Duhr up cradling him to calm him down.

''There there Duhr uncle Girag will feed you now.''Girag said.

Girag feeds Duhr as he held Duhr in his arm and sitting on the bench while Maia keeps crawling through the city till see finally sees her parents heading to the park were Girag is at the moment. She didnt hesitated and follows them right away.

Durbe looked around as it was a huge park after all Merag looked at the people that were relaxing having some time together even she saw some parents taking their children to the park,she then slowly thinks they should spend more time with their infant son and daughter together.

''Is something the matter?''Durbe asked.

Merag then smiled and looked at him,.''Its nothing wrong Durbe just look how some parents are showing their children the wonderful park.''Merag answered.

Durbe agrees with her,''Indeed maybe we can tomorrow show Duhr and Maia the park around.''Durbe said holding a arm around her.

Maia was very close in the bushes following her parents seeing them right in front of her eyes,she starts to crawl right at them from behind.

''Waghhh!''She made some noises to catch their attention till Durbe and Merag then turns around as they heard it from behind them.

Durbe and Merag were then surprised to see their baby daughter right behind them,''How did she managed to get here?''Durbe thought.

Merag shrugs and picks their daughter up in her arms. ''Maia sweety did you outsmarted Girag this time?''Merag said which the baby girl only smiled.

''I guess it cant be helped that she wants to be with us that badly.''Durbe answered.

''By the way shall we contact Girag that Maia is with us now Durbe?''Merag asked.

Durbe nods,''Yeah or else he will freak out that he is a bad babysitter.''Durbe replied

At the meantime after Girag was done feeding Duhr he puts the boy back in the buggy,''Ah so thats settled its not a easy job to babysit,anyway I must find Maia or else she could be hurt or worser she can end up being lost taken by a stranger!''Girag talked to himself.

He stood up from the bench and walks with the buggy further into the park looking around in order to find Maia but he couldnt see a grey haired baby girl nowhere to find,but he doesnt give up he keeps searching till she finds her.

But he doesnt know is that he is actually passing by Durbe and Merag that were on the other side of the park which they had their daughter with them now,as they were ready to return back to barian world to tell him he shouldnt be worried.

''Durbe maybe its better I go back as you go and look for Girag.''Merag suggested while holding Maia.

''Understood I go find him were ever he went to of course.''Durbe replied.

Durbe then goes ahead leaving Merag with their daught as he went to find Girag so he can catch up with him before he totally loses his way in the city,and Merag first tends to her daughter before going back to barian world she too had her bag with her in case Maia was hungry.

Merag sits on the bench and holds out a fruit meal for her,''Say ah Maia.''Merag said and Maia opens her mouth and starts to get feeded by her mommy.

Maia enjoyed the fruit meal and Merag even cleaned her mouth too as she had some pieces on her,''Hehehewaaghh!''Maia yawned a bit after she was full from it.

She started to fall asleep in her mommy's lap Merag then picks her up into her arms stroking her little daughter's hair a bit also kissing her n the fore head. ''Sleep well my little sweet daughter.''Merag whispered to her.

Merag then packed her bag and took Maia right with her to a ally were she could open a portal back to Barian world without being seen.

At the other side of the city Girag was with Duhr at the shopping mall as it was crowded and full of people were shopping,Girag looked around but no sign of a baby here crawling neither he signs a bit he slowly gets desperated at the moment.

''Ah man what shall I gonna do now?''Girag thought.

Durbe was trying to search for Girag as he was outside the shopping mall as he didnt knew that Girag was inside with his son in a buggy,''Maybe Girag is inside.''Durbe thought.

Duhr looks around too till he looked out of the window of the mall seeing his Daddy going into the mall as well,the baby boy starts to make some noises to catch some attention.

''Waaghhhehee!''Duhr pointed and Girag looks back to Duhr.

''Is something wrong Duhr?''Girag said.

Durbe on the other hand then kept looking for Girag till he finally sees Girag with a buggy,''Thank goodness there they are.''Durbe thought. He quickly runs up to them so Girag sees him too.

''Girag I am here!''Durbe shouted.

Girag and Duhr then hears his voice that makes Girag a bit relieved to see Durbe was here to help him out,but he also fears that Durbe will ask what happend to his other sweet child.

''Oh boy probaly he is sure angry at me.''Girag thought.

Durbe runs up to them as Girag prepares himself for Durbe's rage he even is ready for any punishment he will get from Durbe,he quickly bows his head to Durbe apologizing as well.

''I am so sorry Durbe that I didnt found your sweet little girl.''Girag apologized.

Durbe sweat drops and chuckled at Girag,''Its okay Girag besides both me and Merag found our little daughter she is by her mother now at the moment.''Durbe answered.

Girag was relieved to hear that Maia was safe and sound again Durbe then looks down at the buggy seeing his liitle boy,as the boy then held his arms up wanted to be into his daddy's arms now. ''Wahehehe...waghhh!''Duhr then cries as both Durbe and Girag smelled something bad.

''Durbe why is he crying about this time?''Girag asked whole holding his nose.

''Well Girag its actually he jampacked in his diaper,so we need to change diapers for a new clean one.''Durbe answered.

Girag then kept that advice in mind,''Anyway lets head for a toilet to change diapers.''Durbe suggested Girag.

And so Durbe and Girag went to the toilet for babies to change diapers but before he shows Girag how it must be done,he checks of course if they had a extra diaper with them.

Durbe luckily found a extra diaper unter the buggy as he then picked his son up,that was still crying a bit,''There there Duhr Daddy will change your diapers now.''Durbe ressured his little boy.

Girag watches him closely how Durbe first removes the dirty diaper which was disgusting for Girag but it was important for him how it must be done,even then Durbe first cleans his child's butt with some tissues.

''Durbe really is a amazing father.''Girag thought.

After that Durbe then puts a new clean diaper on Duhr and he washes his hands as well Duhr stopped to cry feeling more relieved now,Durbe then looks at Girag as Girag noted it about how to change diapers.

''And so Girag its how to change diapers.''Durbe said.

Girag nods and sweat drops agreeing with Durbe till then he picked his son up again even noses his boy and Duhr hugs daddy,after all he is glad to see his beloved father.

''So its time to head back home now.''Durbe said to his child and Girag.

''Yeah man what a day.''Girag said.

Together they go back to Barian world were Merag and the others were waiting for them.

**To be continued. **


	11. Chapter 12 Nasch and Mizael turn part 1

**Chapter 12 Nasch babysitting turn again and Mizael gets a chance as well**

**Hi dear readers here is chapter 11 in the previous chapter Girag has proven he can babysitt only Duhr,but he failed to babysit Maia so he marks bad babysitter number 3. **

**In this chapter Nasch is willing to baby sit them again and Mizael helps him to take care of them so enjoy this chapter. **

As Girag Durbe returned back with Duhr to Barian world and of course Merag has a word to talk with Girag about the mistake he made of course,Girag slowly prepares himself to face the angry empress about his failure as a bad babysitter and Durbe too knew that Girag should have better watched Maia too not only their son.

''Girag prepare of the wrath of Merag since you failed to keep a eye on our little daughter.''Durbe warned Girag.

''I am so sorry Durbe I didnt meant to let your daughter alone.''Girag apologized.

Girag gulped and he could see Durbe too was a bit pissed off but worser is to face Merag after all she wanted that their children to be safe not to let them alone,the brown barian makes his way to the palace were Merag was waiting for Durbe and Girag to return with Duhr.

When they arrived at the throne room they saw Merag glaring mostly at Girag he starts to gulp a bit till he then is ready to be scolded by her and she then walks up to Girag with her daughter in her arms,she then stood in front of Girag as she gives him a smack on his face.

''This is for your failure for letting Maia alone!''Merag said.

Girag rubbed his cheek and felt ashamed,''I am so sorry Merag.''Girag cried.

Merag then chuckled,''Hehe alright I forgive you Girag and besides I already figured out who is a better babysitter then you Vector and Alito.''Merag replied.

Girag then looks at her as he wants to know who is the better baby sitter she is talking about till he then looks at Nasch,as Nasch also wanted to know who is the baby sitter she is talking about.

''Then who is the perfect babysitter then Merag?''Girag asked.

Merag then looked also at Nasch,''Well of course I was talking about Nasch.''Merag answered.

Girag and Nasch then was dumbfounded what she just said however Nasch didnt do not much yet with these two even Durbe had to admitt he is the only one that he didnt lost sight of them at all,even Duhr and Maia have a great liking to their uncle.

''Alright I will take care of them again.''Nasch replied.

''And besides we even didnt gave Mizael neither a chance to babysit as well.''Durbe said.

Girag Nasch and Merag looked at Durbe now he he said that but they werent sure if Mizael can be a good babysitter too. Merag wasnt really sure about it, if it was a good idea to let Mizael also babysitt for today but she couldnt denie it after all Mizael is a good friend and he wouldnt make any mistakes neither.

''Anyway I will make sure they will have fun together.''Nasch said.

Merag then gives duhr and Maia to Nasch as the babies then hugged their uncle again also Nasch too returns the hug as well also he had now liking to them,he even then let Maia touching his cape again,the boy snuggled close to his chest.

''Well we will be later back Nasch.''Durbe said.

Nasch nods,''Alright and I do my best.''Nasch replied.

Merag and Durbe then left Nasch with them as Girag walks off as he still felt being rejected to take care of them after Girag left the throne room Nasch was then looking at Duhr and Maia. ''Hmm alright let me see shall I read them perhaps a story,ahh no I should do that later.''Nasch thought.

Nasch didnt noticed that Mizael then came into the throne room seeing him with the two babies Nasch turned around to see the yellow barian looking at him,Nasch doesnt know why Mizael came here or that Durbe perhaps told him he should help Nasch .

''Mizael did you came to help me out with babysitting?''Nasch asked.

Mizael rolled his eyes,''Ermm not really besides they are your relatives,but how about we give them a ride.''Mizael suggested.

Nasch then liked that suggestion and so they both walked out of the castle Mizael gets Tachyon dragon ready to give them a ride of course Nasch will hold them in his arms Maia and Duhr looks at the huge dragon,Maia seems not so much fan of dragons she rather holds tight to her uncle Nasch.

''Dont worry Maia Uncle will protect you from the dragon.''Nasch calms her down.

Nasch then climbs on the back of Tachyon dragon and Mizael as well to ride his dragon Duhr was excited when the dragon then starts to fly,''Alright here we go tachyon dragon.!''Mizael said.

When they were flying Duhr and Maia looked at the tiny sight of the palace Nasch held them both tight so that they wouldnt fall out of his arms.

''You two really seem to like the ride.''Nasch said.

Duhr and Maia nods at their uncle even Mizael was sitting on tachyon dragon's neck he orders the dragon to fly through all places of barian world.

''Hehe its indeed very nice to fly with a dragon.''Mizael said.

Tachyon dragon then flies through the clouds of the sky also being careful not to fly fast or wild after all he only obey Mizael's orders.

''Hmm what a sight.''Nasch thought while then Duhr and Maia held tight on their uncle.

Later after the ride of Tachyon dragon both Maia and Duhr fell asleep in Nasch's arms even Mizael saw that as he liked that sight that Nasch held them tight in his arms,till he went of Tachyon dragon and he looked at Mizael.

''Thanks for the ride Mizael further I let Maia and Duhr sleep for a while.''Nasch said.

''No prob Nasch.''Mizael replied.

Before Mizael wanted to leave Nasch then calls him back as he actually wants that Mizael too should try to babysit one of the two. ''Wait a sec Mizael how about you try with Duhr to keep a eye on him.''Nasch sugessted.

Mizael looked at the boy asleep until then he then could give it a try,''Alright I will do my best to have fun with him.''Mizael replied.

Nasch hands Duhr to Mizael while he holds Maia in his arms of course Mizael was not really good with bonding with Durbe and Merag's son he looked at the sleeping boy,Nasch went back inside the palace with Maia.

Mizael then goes to to the children room of the palace to play with Duhr if he should in case waking up from his nap.

''Waaghhehehe.''Duhr wakes up seeing Mizael as he then smiles at him.

''So you woke up Duhr.''Mizael said.

Duhr smiles at Mizael till he then looks at his long hair as he starts to touch it till he then starts to pull on it,''Arghh ouch dont do that Duhr that hurts.''Mizael said to the boy. Duhr then looked at Mizael seeing that he didnt liked it at all.

''So please Duhr its not nice to pull on other's hair you should learn its not funny.''Mizael explained to the boy.

Duhr seems then to understand what Mizael just told him untill he then spotted something laying on the ground as it was his favorite toy.

''Oh I see you wanted to have your toy.''Mizael said by picking the toy up for him.

''Here you go Duhr.''Mizael gave him his noble daemon plush which the boy loves it very much.

''Wahahehe.''Duhr played with his doll and Mizael watches him playing as he then sits down on the ground letting Duhr playing around.

''I finally now understand why Merag and Durbe wanted kids so badly,because they are very cute when they are little.''Mizael thought.

**To be continued in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12 alito and Vector interfere

**Chapter 12 fun with unlce Nasch and Mizael part 2.**

**Hi dear readers here is a new chapter of this story.**

**Mizael will try to get a great bond with Duhr, even Alito and Vector will show up to interfere the perfect baby sitting. **

Nasch was meanwhile taking care of Maia like playing peek a boo,''Where is uncle?''Nasch said holding his hands for his eyes.

Maia then points at him,''Hahaha.''Maia laughed as Nasch then starts to pick her up and starts to fall on his throne as Maia starts to glomp on her uncle.

''Hehe oh dear little Maia you really love your uncle that much. ''Nasch said and he continued to tickle her a little.

Maia then hugs her uncle close to his face as Nasch too as then the little girl started to get bit tired falling assleep in his arms,Nasch then smiled at her stroking her head.

''I better take you to the crib for now.''Nasch said.

He stood up from the throne going to the room were the crib was till she then woke up again,''Waahehehe.''Maia then pointend on a book. Nasch noticed she was awake again and he looked at the book she pointed.

''You want that I read you a story?''Nasch said.

Maia nods and of course its her favorite story that her daddy is always telling her.

''Alright there was once upon a time a knight that has to save a princess.''Nasch started to read. While Maia listens closely to the story and looked at her uncle as well. The barian king then starts to reconize such story before like its similiar that descripted the past life of Merag and Durbe.

Nasch then stopped a bit as he then looked at the book. ''Is it me or did Durbe wrote that story?''Nasch thought.

As Nasch was a bit confused about this book till then Maia gave her uncle the look he should continue the story,Nasch looked at her eyes as she had the same demanding eyes like her mother. ''Alright I continue with the story sorry Maia.''Nasch said.

At a other place in Barian world Mizael was dealing with Duhr letting the little boy petting Tachyon dragon on his head,the dragon started to look like a pet that likes to be petted. ''Hehehe.''Duhr laughed.

Mizael was surprised . ''Hehe he really is like his father having no fear for duel monsters or other creatures.''Mizael thought.

Tachyon dragon even then laid down as it wanted more attention from the boy Mizael then looked at his dragon and waggled with his tail,Mizael facepalmed a bit.

''Oh great now Tachyon dragon acts like a dog.''Mizael said.

Duhr enjoys this as he kept petting the dragon's head till the dragon starts to nuzzle carefull Duhr making Duhr more happy and Mizael saw that it was indeed a cute sight.

''Hehehehe.''Duhr continued to pet the dragon while behind the crystal Alito was watching Mizael how he was taking care of Duhr, the red barian would like to take care of Duhr again even Merag told him they are not so good idea to let them in their care.

''Urghh I want to have fun with Duhr again I need to think of something.''Alito thought.

After a minute petting the dragon Duhr then noticed that someone was hiding behind a crystal the boy was curious pointing at that direction,''hehehe.'' Duhr laughed. Mizael then looks at the crystal were Alito was hiding,he never knew that Duhr would notice that someone was spying on them.

''Alright Alito its no use to spy on me.''Mizael said.

Alito froze right at the spot seeing that Mizael looked annoyed at him as he was waiting till he comes out from his hiding spot,as the baby barian looked too at him that was his first baby sitter. ''Alito may I ask what you want?''Mizael asked.

Alito sweat dropped as he looked back at Alito he starts to think of something he should say that he actually want to be Duhr's baby sitter again also he knew that Merag doesnt wanted it.,the yellow Barian looks at wil still waiting for a answer.

''Well erm..I thought you coul need some help to look after Duhr.''Alito answered.

Mizael sighed a bit,''Well you know that Merag doesnt approve you as a baby sitter anymore,and plus you dont need to help me everything is going fine.''Mizael replied.

''Alright Mizael I understand but for now lets give Duhr a show I prepared for!'' Mizael was confused looking at Alito dumbfounded.

""What kind of show?''Mizael asked.

Alito smirked and summons some of his battlin monsters to start the show he was planning to entertain Duhr,as the baby barian then looks at his monsters again not knowing that they were about do do something funny stuff.

''This show of the battlin monsters dance party show!''Alito starts some music and his monsters starts to do some break dance in front of Mizael and Duhr.

''Hehehe.''Duhr clapped with his hands liking it how they dance as Mizael was speechless not knowing what he should say about he could know one thing,that Alito is trying to get his position back as baby sitter or that Alito is indeed trying to help out.

''Yay dance my monsters feel the beat of the music!''Alito too then started to dance with them.

Duhr continued to watch them and Mizael still was speechless till he then let out a sign he starts to facepalm again as the baby barian likes that entertainment what Alito was doing for the fun,he then felt like Alito is being annoying again.

''Hehe what do you think Mizael?''Alito asked while continuing to dance.

''Alito you know thats not a way to entertain a baby with such show!''Mizael answered.

Back at Nasch's palace Nasch was still reading the story what apparently was written by Durbe while Vector was spying on him he starts to laugh how Nasch was reading the story,''The knight was falling in love with the princess.''Nasch continued.

''Untill the princess and the knight meets a weird clown.''Vector's voice was heard behind the crystal.

Nasch turns around seeing Vector,''Vector dont interrupt me while I am reading a story to her.''Nasch said while holding the book.

Vector smirked at Nasch also then holding a book that he self wrote Nasch looked at him he knows what he is trying to attempt,''Are trying to take over or something Vector or what do you want?''Nasch asked.

''Hehe well I thought I help you out Nasch as two baby sitters are better then one whatcha think Nasch?''Vector answered and hoping for a answer Nasch will say. Nasch glares at Vector giving him a annoyed look. ''No need to help me out Vector I have everything in control.'''Nasch said.

Untill then when Nasch continues to read Vector made behind Nasch's back some funny faces as Maia couldnt hold her laugh after all it was too funny to resist,''Hahahaha.''Maia laughed. Till then a anger mark appears on Nasch's head feeling that Vector is mocking him.

Nasch then turns around and throws a other book at Vector's face till Vector fell on the ground causing Maia to laugh more of this comedy sketch,however Nasch was not amused at all what Vector is doing.

Nasch had enough of him he starts to drago Vector throughout the hallway untill he kicks Vector out of the castle,''Dont you dare to come again Vector!''Nasch kicked him out as Vector fell with his face on the ground.

Nasch then walks back to Maia as he then saw she fell asleep from all this funny moment he then pulls a blanket over her,he smiled how she was sleeping with a smile. ''Sleep well Maia.''Nasch said by stroking her head.

Meanwhile Alito still was annoying Mizael with his dance act as Mizael then decides to put this stupid show a end,he looks to see how he can end this nonsense however Duhr kinda likes this breakdancing monsters and Alito himself. ''Alright Alito I am sorry but this show must end now.''Mizael then summons radius dragon as he orders it to get the battlin monsters and Alito away out of their sight.

''Radius dragon and schwarzschild dragon drag them away!''Mizael orderd.

Radius dragon and Schwarzschild dragon did what he orded grabbing the battlin monsters and Alito as well,''Hey thats not funny Mizael!''Alito shouted when he got dragged away by the dragon along with his monsters right away out of sight.

Duhr watched them dissapearing out of sight,''Heheehe.''Duhr laughed as it was to funny how this show has ended even Mizael couldnt resist to laugh. ""Bye Alito and thanks for the show!''Mizael waved at him while he was out of reach.

''Mizael!""Alito yelled as he didnt liked how he could do that to him and Vector was with his face on the ground after being kicked out by Nasch,Vector should have know he should mock Nasch during baby sitting and for Alito not making a dance party to entertain a baby.

And so their attemps failed for now till their get a new chance to get their positions back, as then finally some time later both Durbe and Merag returned to see how it went during they were gone.

Even Mizael brought Duhr back to the palace as he and Nasch looked at the two babies sleeping after all those foolish actions of Vector and Alito, they then heard footsteps that someone was coming right away to them.

Both Mizael and Nasch turned around as it was Durbe and Merag they had returned of course they want to know the results how it went.

''And how did it went Nasch and Mizael?''Durbe and Merag asked.

Both Mizael and Nasch smiled,''Well it went good Duhr and Maia had a great day.''Nasch and Mizael answered. Merag and Durbe were glad that her brother and Mizael had everything under control even it means they have to stop Alito and Vector's next attemps will be.

''Thanks Nasch and Mizael you two are a great team.''Durbe said.

''You can count on us anytime Merag and Durbe.''Nasch replied even he also gave Mizael a smirk how they stopped Alito and Vector.

Outside the palace Vector was stuck whis his head in the ground and Alito got still dragged by the dragons,''Arghh this is not funny!""Alito shouted.

""Urghh can get someone get my head out of the ground!""Vector yelled.

**To be continued. **


	13. Chapter 13 easter special

**Hi dear readers here is chapter 13 a easter special chapter of this story. **

**Durbe and Merag celebrate easter with their children for the first time along with the other barian emperors. **

Today Durbe and Merag will celebrate easter for the first time with them as they show Duhr and Maia a easter egg looked like the two babies looked at it ,''Its the first time you two see a easter egg right?''Durbe said.

Merag and Nasch were hiding some easter eggs in barian world outside the palace Alito Mizael Girag and Vector were also helping to hid some easter eggs,even Vector wasnt not really into this but its for the sake of the two babies.

''Hehe they will love this easter egg hunt for sure.''Alito said.

As so long after they were hiding the eggs Durbe was holding both of them in his arms and they both looked at their daddy Durbe too looked back at them. ''Over a sec the fun will begin.''Durbe said . Both Duhr and Maia nods as they too were excited for a fun game they looked around till their mommy came back along with their uncle.

''Alright Durbe Maia and Duhr everything is now set up.''Merag replied.

''Good then let us have a great easter egg search party!''Alito shouted as he too was excited like a child. Vector looked at Alito and sighed he feels like this isnt really neccesary,but its only a one day in a year this event after all it was also something what kids love easter eggs.

Then they started to search for the easter egg hunt of course Nasch made a map were they hide the eggs Dhur and Maia looked around as Durbe puts them down so that they could start searching,and Merag also wants to help out their infant son and daughter to find the eggs.

Dhur crawls ahead seeing something in the distance Durbe then went with his son to that direction,the boy wanted to get the easter egg that badly. ''Urghh.''Duhr tried to get the first easter egg that was in the hole of the wall.

Durbe looked at the wall,''Daddy will get the egg for you my son.''Durbe then took the egg out of the wall and giving it to his son. ''Hehee.''Duhr then grabbed the egg and he looks at the green colored egg that hat a beautiful green glow.

Maia and Merag went searching for the other eggs that were hidden outside the palace the baby girl crawled to the crystal as behind it there was a easter egg,but Merag had seen that Vector made it too easy for Maia to get it,but it didnt matter at all she wanted the egg that badly.

''You got your first easter egg Maia sweety.''Merag said.

Maia smiled at her mommy and she likes the pink colored easter egg that glowed as well the baby girl then puts the egg in sort of a basket they had with them,Merag looked at her little daughter. ''Come sweety we search for more.''Merag picked her daughter up and also taking the basket.

Nasch and the other emperors were by the places they hid the remaining easter eggs till Alito wonders about those eggs,''Ermm Nasch what kind of easter eggs are those?''Alito holding a yellow glowing egg.

''Well those are crystal eggs that glow in the dark Alito you should have know that ,or did you forgot about it?''Nasch answered. Alito then sweatdropped a bit,''Oh yeah right how could I forget.''Alito replied.

Nasch facepalmed a bit till Girag spotted Durbe shows up with his son looking for the next easter egg,''Nasch look Durbe and Duhr are coming.''Girag said.

Nasch too saw them seeing then a chance that they can get away from the hiding spot as he instructed Alito and Girag to follow him,they both understood following their leader.

Dhur then spots the yellow crystal egg that Alito dropped on purpose as the baby boy then picks it up,Durbe too looked at the yellow crystal egg and it had a nice yellow glow. ''With that yellow crystal egg we now have found enough for today.''Durbe said.

Later at the castle Vector was planning something for a funny easter show he saw that Alito Nasch Girag and Mizael came back to the castle as he made in secret four rabbit costumes for the fun,he only needs to convince them to wear it. ''Hehehe this would be fun.''Vector thought.

Vector then waits till they come near to him as he wants that they should try the east bunny costume he made for a stupid easter show he secretly is planning Alito turns around.

He saw something whar Vector was holding in his had that looked like a rabbit costume the red barian doesnt seem to like what he wants at this moment,he decides to outsmart Vector for oce this time.

''Vector whats the reason you made some easter rabbids costume?''Alito asked.

Vector smirked and grinned at Alito. ''Well I thought it would be nice to entertain Duhr and Maia with a easter show.''Vector answered.

Alito then was thinking of something else and he looked at Vector.

''I have a better idea as we could use our duel rabbid monsters for a easter show as I have puncher rabbit that could be perfect what do you say Vector?''Alito asked.

Vector then signed as he had actually hoped that he could force them into those costumes he was thinking for a while before he gave Alito a answer Alito was waiting till Vector then had to admitt that it was maybe a better idea however he had loved to see them getting embarressed,''Alright we use your puncher rabbit.''Vector answered.

Alito smirked then after Vector admitted it was way better idea for a easter show till Durbe and Merag also came back to the palace with Duhr and Maia even they were wondering what they should do next after finding crystal easter eggs.

''Alright so what next Merag?''Durbe asked.

Merag shrugs and she looked back at Durbe. ''Hmm I dont know I am out of ideas.''Merag answered as they both had no ideas further what to do next till Alito and Vector approached them again,the two barians turned around to see Alito and Vector having their duel disk ready.

''We have a idea Durbe and Merag we hold a easter show of puncher rabbit to entertain Maia and Duhr.''Alito said.

Durbe and Merag looked at him even they werent sure if puncher rabbit was the perfect rabbit for this after all it was a boxer monster and not a easter rabbit till then Durbe signed.

''Alright you two can try and besides Vector you also have white rabbit as well to use.''Durbe suggested.

''Oh right how could I have forgotten that.''Vector replied.

Then Mizael Girag and Nasch came into the throne room to see whats is going on what Vector and Alito were now planning hearing two rabbit monsters and the two babies enjoying this show.

''Hehehehe!'' Duhr and Maia laughed.

''Okay what kind of show is Vector now pulling off?''Mizael wondered.

Nasch and Girag shrugs they too have no clue at all so they decide to check it out coming closer to see then the rabbit monsters of Alito and Vector that were playing as easter rabbits only except puncher rabbit didnt looked like a easter rabbit at all,but the two babies were enjoying it very much.

''Ahh I see a easter rabbit show.''Nasch said.

Durbe and Merag too watched the two rabbit monsters till then the white rabbit started to throw a easter egg at puncher rabbit's face and when he got hit puncher rabbit got a anger mark on his head,Vector starts to laugh and Alito too wasnt amused.

''Vector stop white rabbit that he is throwing easter eggs at Puncher rabbit!''Alito said.

Vector was still grinning and shook his head refusing to make it stop after all its way to funny to end this nonsense.

'''No its funny keep going white rabbit!''Vector encouraged his monster.

''Ahh man this is not funny well then I join too!''Alito then gets up also to throw easter eggs.

Nasch Mizael Girag Merag and Durbe facepalmed seeing this stupid nonsense while Vector then too starts to join the party throwing easter eggs back at Alito maia and Duhr were watching them closely,till Maia then couldnt stop to hold her laugh.

''Hehehe.''She laughed.

And so that nonense kept going on.

**To be continued. **


End file.
